


Like A Man

by FiggyFic



Series: Smile For Me Fics [4]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Post Game, so potential spoilers?, there's no shipping but feel free to imagine yourself as parsley's date if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiggyFic/pseuds/FiggyFic
Summary: Parsley has a hot date night, and Jimothan gives him a few tips on how to win that stud's heart.





	Like A Man

Parsley stood in front of a mirror. Hm. Should he spice up his look with a yellow bowtie instead of his regular black tie? What if his date doesn't like things too formal? Decisions, decisions...

The indecisive lawyer finally decided on the flashy yellow bowtie when the doorbell rang.

Who could that be? Couldn't be his date. They were going to meet at the restaurant. 

The doorbell rang faster, and Parsley nearly tripped out his bedroom door, yelling out a weak "Be right there!" With his blazer hastily shoved on, Parsley opened the front door.

"Hey, sport! How long you gonna leave your old man waiting?" Jimothan gave a hearty laugh and slapped his son's back.

"Ow. Dad...what are you doing here?" Parsley said as he pulled himself away from Jimothan's meaty hand.

Without warning, Jimothan shoved his way into Parsley's home. "Don't tell me you forgot! We were going to catch up after leaving the Habitat." He scrutinized the furniture. "Huh. Not as frou frou as I thought."

Irritation crept up on Parsley. Perfect timing, Dad. He needed to go soon. "Uh...Sure, but I didn't think you meant today. I really can't right now." Parsley readjusted his blue blazer. Then he gestured at the door, "I'm going to meet someone, so can we do this some other-"

"-Someone!" Jimothan plopped down on the couch and made himself at home. "Is it...a man?"

Parsley gave a sharp sigh. "Yes, a man. A very beautiful man."

"And you're gonna wear THAT?" His father shook his head. "If you're gonna earn a man's Respect, you gotta dress Like a Man, my boy." He jumped up and slung an arm around Parsley. "Maybe if you'd done that sooner, we would have seen eye to eye a lot earlier." One dry laugh, and Jimothan dragged Parsley back to his room.

Back in the room, Jimothan snatched off the yellow bowtie. "Alright, let's see what you have..."

"Dad, I don't need your help getting dressed." Parsley groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes you do!" He pulled out a leather jacket. Manly.

Parsley shook his head. "You're old and...what do you even know about fashion?"

"I know a thing or two about making things look good! I dress food all the time! And you're Parsley, so it's basically the same thing. Try this on." Jimothan shoved the leather jacket toward Parsley. "This is good father-son bonding time. Ain't that right, son?"

"I'm not wearing this."

Jimothan strained a smile to his son. "Just trust me on this. Back in my day, all the women loved it. I'm sure...men will love it too!"

"Dad-"

"Come on, just do it!" Jimothan made his way out of the room. With a small click of the door, Parsley was alone.

His eye twitched with annoyance. He looked down at his watch. He still had time. Guess he can entertain his dad for a little bit. Reluctantly, Parsley put on the leather jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. Absolutely stupid, but he left the room with it on. "Good?"

Jimothan smiled. "See! Can't you just feel the Manly power flow through you?"

He looked down at his watch again. Yeesh, time was moving fast. He'll just take the blazer to the restaurant and swap jackets then. "Yea. Ok, I'm gonna go now-"

"Wait! Let me give you a few tips on winning the respect of other men. Assert your dominance! Men love that. I know that'll be pretty hard for you, but I know how to win people over."

"Great, I'm just gonna -" Parsley reached toward the door.

Jimothan grabbed the knob. "One more tip before you go! You gotta talk about sports."

Ugh. Not sports. One more glance at the clock, and OH GOD, Parsley had to go now. "Dad, I need to go-"

"Because you know, back when I was in the Sport team, I had people asking me out left and right! Women, of course. See, it's all about building up that Botch charm of ours, even if yours is a different kind of charm." 

Parsley clenched his teeth. What is he even going on about? "Get out of the way, I -"

"Oh, and compliment him when you get the chance. Here, try it on me to practice -"

"DAD." Parsley couldn't take it anymore. "STOP."

A look of shock washed over Jimothan's face.

"I don't need YOUR help! I've been on dates before! I was even married to a beautiful man named Martin!" Parsley takes in a deep breath. "I'm NOT going to talk about sports. I'm NOT going to "assert my dominance"." An exasperated sigh left his chest as he took off the leather jacket. "And I'm NOT going to wear this." Parsley rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I...really thought things would be different."

"They are, aren't they?" 

"Yes, but no...you're still telling me to do things your way - sports, leather jackets - nothing has changed! You come here uninvited, judge my furniture, tell me what to wear, tell me what to say!" Parsley looked up and his gaze met his father's shameful one. "...and we'll talk about this later." Jimothan stepped aside, letting Parsley reach the door. He turned the handle.

"Wait." 

"WHAT, dad." He turned toward him.

"Don't forget this." Jimothan handed Parsley the yellow bowtie. "Sorry."

Parsley took the bowtie and smiled. "Thanks." He quickly put it on. "...How do I look?"

"Like a man, Parsley."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next one will be silly :-)
> 
> Dr. Habit meets his worst enemy next :-(


End file.
